Jade enjoyes three from the twelve
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Jade has the chance to watch a one in a lifetime TV event. it's something she's not ready to share with most of her friends. I don't own anything, and borrowed the character to salute the other show.


It was Saturday, and Jade was ducking her friends. It wasn't unlike her to do this, occasionally. But today was different. Today was a once in a lifetime event, and she was going to enjoy it. Her DVR was set to record, but she had to see this live. While it wasn't the only fiftieth anniversary this month, it was the only anniversary program celebrating a TV show. That made it the happier one, the one that was being simulcast to 94 countries around the world. Jade was going to be a small part of that event, and she could do it from the luxury of her own room. Jade waited, watching her TV, anticipation building as the pre-show programming slowly puttered to an end. It was almost noon, and in Los Angeles the show would start at eleven fifty AM.

Jade knew her friends wouldn't understand. Well, maybe Robbie, but she wasn't going to share this moment with him. This was for her alone. Her mother had been warned how important this was to her, and her father didn't care unless it was his weekend, and Jade was forced upon him. No, Jade would have this moment, the hour and a half of the program to herself. It was her chance to be a part of something truly special, the end of a year long celebration.

She checked her phone one more time before muting it. There would be No commercials, so no time to call or receive calls. She was going to be out of communication for the next hour and a half. She'd even secured backups in case her feed got disturbed. Nothing would prevent her seeing this show, and heaven help the first person who walked into her room while she was watching.

She pulled her long scarf around her neck, the one with the bands of color alternating along it's twelve foot length, almost bursting from the excitement. It was one of a handful of things she had to show her fandom. Her scissor collection was bigger, and she enjoyed horror films enough to have quite a few remembrances from them, but this was his day, and she was dressed to show her support his exploits on his show. The final countdown to the show was done showing the faces of the eleven men who'd played this roll in the last fifty years, most recent to first.

The show began, and she watched as men who were often known by numbers showed themselves on the screen. Ten and eleven were the stars, but another was also shown. He was the skipped one, the one without a number. Jade knew his importance to the story, but still felt the chilling enormity of what the skipped one did. Every moment felt special, even the throw away jokes.

The show continued, and she was lost to it's story. Every joke made her smile, every twist had her on the edge of her seat. Jade watched, engrossed in the latest tale of a hero who, in one form or another, had been adventuring through space and time longer than her father had been alive. This was another of those defining moments that she was sure to be talking about with Robbie and all the others who followed this show's rebirth so closely. She'd want to talk about it with beck, but that boy was more willing to talk about her latest horrorgasm than this show.

As the show concluded, it had the epic feel that it needed, the resolution that gave the show a whole new beginning, a new quest for the hero to face. Jade smiled at what they had accomplished. She enjoyed the unexpected ways the hero, or the three who were the hero, just in different phases of his life, resolved each problem. She loved how a simple suggestion could lead to such an amazing action. She spent the credits basking in what she'd seen, the cameo appearances and the way the show handled the changes between each of the hero's as they moved forward in their respective times. Once she'd finished, and was comfortable with how she felt, she turned to the next task. Jade was ready.

She grabbed her phone, and as she contemplated how long she had until the rebroadcast, she checked for missed calls and texts. If they were lucky, she'd get back to them. The rebroadcast was at 4pm, and it was just about one thirty. Now was the time to talk about what she'd seen. Now it was time to reach out to the others and share the experience, and maybe they'd chat on line during the rebroadcast as well.

Jade went over her options. Singin would have seen it, but she wasn't talking to him. Burf was similarly off the list of potential people to discuss this with. She knew Beck didn't get it. None of her friends did, except Robbie. So she did what she had to. She called Robbie, but swore that if Trina was into this show, the talentless one would be getting a call first. Robbie was okay to talk to normally, but this show was epic, and it felt like it needed to be shared with someone special. Also, Rex was a bitch, and she'd be throwing him into a wood chipper if he made any disparaging remarks. Or if he caused Robbie to miss the show. She heard the phone ringing, and as soon as he answered the phone, she spoke.

"Did you see the Doctor Who fiftieth anniversary simulcast?"

With that, she started enjoying the after discussion, talking about everything she enjoyed, everything she would be dreaming about all weekend. (Everything I won't be mentioning here. No spoilers.)

:}

I know, I should have posted this yesterday, but I had things to do.


End file.
